1. Field of the Invention
A container for egg shaped candy configured as fowl wherein the egg can be forced out a bottom orifice by squeezing or manipulating the body of the fowl to simulate the laying of an egg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys and food containers shaped as an egg laying fowl are old in the prior art. Typical designs of prior art patents are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,360 Hardy, U.S. Pat No. 2,479,488 Goldfarb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,930 Indjian, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,340 Gora et al.